Engine fan flutter can be caused by shocks at the blade tips and tip vortices created in the flow adjacent the blade tips. Flutter is typically undesired in a gas turbine engine or in other rotary machines, and can occur in blades of various types of rotor assemblies such as fan blades, compressor blades, turbine blades, and the like.